Calm Before the Storm
by the-vampire-act
Summary: ONESHOT. Even Haley adapted to the BAU team. After the BAU's first encounter with The Reaper, Haley has a discussion with Reid.


Calm Before the Storm

"...........Please note: I took some leverage on the timing. Just pretend season 4s finalle had spencey and the ad the cane by the new season. :) I hope you like it!"

"Thank you, Dr. Reid. I really do appreciate this." Haley smiled as she checked on Jack. "Was he any trouble?"

"No, he was actually pretty easy to take care of considering...." Reid answered as he looked down at his cane.

"Well, that's good news." she answered. Just as Reid was about to leave, Haley called after him. "Uh, could you sit down for a second?" Reid nodded, and had a seat. "I wanted to talk to you about Aaron, if you don't mind."

"What about Hotch?" Reid asked, eyebrow arched.

"Well, it's not really about Hotch. It's about Jack and Hotch, I guess. I...........I need to ask you a favor." Haley stammered.

"Of course Haley; ask me anything." Reid immediately answered.

"I've seen how you react with Henry, and I know that you get along with Hotch pretty well, right?"

"Right. " Reid answered, still confused. "What is this about?"

"With Aaron's type of work, their extended family always have to be prepared if something were to happen. Like if the Reaper eve came back and hurt either Jack or myself. It's time for me to get prepared."

"How can I help?"

"By making sure Aaron doesn't lose it if........if I were ever to die because of a case your team works on. I need to know that someone will be there for him to help with Jack." Haley said. "And I want that person to be you."

Reid moved closer to Haley before responding. "Is someone threatening you?"

"No, no. I just....... I just have a feeling, you know? A feeling like something big is about to happen. "

"Yeah, I've felt that before. One time I recall is before my dad left me to take care of my schizophrenic mother. It's often referred to in literature as calm before the storm and-" Reid caught himself. "Never mind." he mumbled. Haley smile.

"This is exactly why I want it to be you." she laughed. "You bring out the best in people."

"Yeah, well, a certain math professor of mine begged to differ. I was always correcting his spelling..." Reid joked, making Haley smile.

"Please, don't tell Aaron about this; he doesn't need to know." Haley said.

"I understand; you're just trying to be prepared and Hotch will take it as someone is threatening you. He will really mean well, but he will try to help what doesn't need to be helped." Reid concluded.

"I take it he's done it to you?" she asked trying not to grin

"Everyone does it to me; the whole team's a little protective of their youngest." he smiled. "I am thankful for it, though." Haley nodded, and helped Reid stand up.

"Thank you for babysitting; I'm glad he was no trouble."

"Of course." Reid smiled. With that, Haley escorted him to the door......

2 Weeks Later (during Haley's Funeral)

Before the team left for their case, Reid asked if he could talk to Hotch privately. "There's something you should know." he said.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"A few weeks ago, when we first met Foyet, Haley invited me over." If it was anyone but Reid Hotch would have assumed that he was about to be told someone had slept with his ex-wife. "And she asked me to do her a favor."

"What did she want?" Hotch asked. Just then, Reid turned around to grab two drinks.

"She wanted me to make sure you didn't blame yourself, and she wanted someone to be a friend." He handed a glass to Hotch. "I asked Rossi if I could join the case tomorrow. He agreed to it. Tonight? We're going to take you home, make some pizza with Jack from scratch, and we're going to watch some mindless movies. I know it's not you're normal scene, but with Jack, I had to make it age appropriate."

"She really asked you that?"

"Yeah, and I don't plan on disappointing her. So, just for tonight, I'm going to forget about logical thinking, serial statistics, UnSubs, and relax with my friend. I know I'm not the ideal guy to help with this, but I'm going to at least try." Reid said, looking at Hotch, who had already drank half of his drink. Reid, on the other hand, continued to just hold it.

"Have you even drank before?" Hotch asked. "Sorry, but I'm just genuinely curious...." he recovered, afraid he had offended the only person who might actually be able to help him.

"No, not really." Reid noticed Hotch's glass was empty and offered his to him. "And why start now?" he smiled. Hotch nodded, and took the glass.

"Thanks" Hotch smiled. Reid just nodded, suppressing a laugh. "What is it?" he asked, slightly amused.

"It's just something Haley said; she told me that I brought out the best in people." Reid answered.

"You know, she's right." Hotch smiled. Reid smiled back.

"So, mushrooms or ham......?"

"..............I hope u liked it! Pleaz R&R!"


End file.
